


progressive

by Kunihiro_Jun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunihiro_Jun/pseuds/Kunihiro_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku... juga kecewa...”/ Untuk pertama kalinya, kami mengalami kekalahan dan membuatku kehilangan duniaku. Namun seorang malaikat datang untuk membantuku bangkit dan menemukan duniaku kembali... AR! Double POV. Teiko era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	progressive

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post from FFn]
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira tidak mengamil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.
> 
> A/N : Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Kalafina – progressive karena Yukira terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut untuk menulis fanfic ini.
> 
> Kali ini, Yukira mencoba untuk membuat pair MidoKise yang tergolong langka di FKnB Indonesia! 
> 
> Don’t like don’t read! Enjoy-ssu.

Aku terduduk lemas di lapangan ketika melhat papan skor pertandingan hari ini. 70-52, skor yang menandakan bahwa kami kalah telak dari SMP Kamata Barat hari ini.

Kutatap semua orang yang ada di bangku Teiko. Mereka sedang menangis, entah itu tangisan kesedihan atau kekecewaan, atau mungkin keduanya. Aku tak bisa menggambarkannya. Tetapi aku yakin, mereka juga pasti sama shocknya denganku.

“Midorimacchi.” Sayup-sayup terdengar panggilan dari balik punggungku. “Ayo kita pulang.”

“Ki... se...” balasku terbata-bata, lalu mencoba berdiri. Tetapi kakiku tak mau bergerak sama sekali.

“Midorimacchi, _doushita no?”_ tanya Kise khawatir sambil berlari-lari kecil kearahku.

“A... aku tak ku... kuat lagi...” jawabku. “Kaki ini... tak bisa menopang diri... ku... lagi... apa... kah... tak ada... o... rang... yang ingin mem... bantuku berdiri?”

“Kau ini bicara apa-ssu?!” seru Kise sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. “Jika tak ada yang mau membantumu berdiri, aku yang akan membantumu!”

“Tak perlu repot-repot membual seperti itu, nanodayo.” Aku langsung menepis tangan Kise. Namun Kise tetap bersikeras, ia langsung menggendong tubuhku di punggungnya dan membawaku keluar dari gymnasium.

****

Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah bermain basket lagi. Dan sejak hari itu juga, aku memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menyendiri. Ya, aku suka menyendiri di sudut taman yang sepi sambil menangis. Latihan? Masa bodoh, ah. Toh, hasilnya bakal sama saja.

****

**Kise POV**

“Di mana Midorima?” tanya Akashicchi ketikia kami tengah latihan di gym _1st string_ tim basket SMP Teiko.

“Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu-ssu.” Jawabku. “Aku tak pernah melihatnya berlatih lagi sejak hari itu.”

“Sejak hari itu? Maksudmu sejak kita kalah dari SMP Kamata Barat?”

“Ya.” jawab Kise lagi. “Waktu itu, Midorimacchi sangat shock sampai tak bisa berdiri. Dan sejak hari itu pula, Midorimacchi selalu menghindariku dan lebih sering menyendiri.”

****

Sepulang sekolah, aku mampir ke taman untuk melepas penat setelah latihan basket. Maklumlah, sejak kami kalah telak, Akashicchi menambah porsi latihan kami karena kami tak ingin mengulangi kekalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

“Midorimacchi?” aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal sedang menyendiri di bawah pohon oak. Reflek, aku langsung berlari ke arah sosok tersebut.

“Hm?” Midorimacchi hanya mendengus ketika melihatku.

“Kenapa kau tak latihan hari ini-ssu?” tanyaku.

“Buat apa, nanodayo?” Midorimacchi justru balik bertanya dengan nada ketus. “Percuma saja. Kita sudah kalah. Tak ada gunanya lagi berlatih.”

“Apanya yang tak berguna?! Kita masih bisa memperebutkan kemenangan!”

“Percuma mengatakannya! SMP Kamata Baratlah yang tetap menang! Tak ada gunanya bagi kita untuk memperebutkan gelar juara dari mereka!”

Akhirnya kami berdebat sengit, mempertahankan prinsip dan ego masing-masing. Aku ingin Midorimacchi bangkit dari keputus asaannya, sementara Midorimacchi tetap bersikap egois dengan tak ingin latihan setelah kalah.

“Terserah kau mau berkata apa.” Kataku pada akhirnya. “Tapi, kau harus datang ke gym besok.”

“Kenapa aku harus datang, nanodayo?” tanya Midorimacchi.

“Kau tak perlu tahu-ssu.” Jawabku. “Karena ini adalah perintah Akashicchi.”

“Tapi aku perlu alasan untuk datang!”

“Tak perlu alasan. Pokoknya kau harus datang.”

“Ta-tapi...”

“Datang saja.” Potongku.

Midorimacchi hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Aku hanya melirik sebentar ke arahnya, lalu berjalan begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**Midorima POV**

Aku terdiam ketika melihat punggung Kise berjalan menjauh dan semakin menjauhiku. Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan Kise setelah kami bertengkar hebat.

_“Kau harus datang ke gym besok.”_

Datang ke gym? Hn, sungguh lelucon yang konyol. Mana mungkin aku mau datang setelah kalah. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti? Tapi karena Kise sudah mengatakan bahwa itu perintah Akashi, maka aku akan memenuhinya.

****

**_Keesokan harinya..._ **

Aku datang ke gym dengan perasaan malu, takut, dan khawatir yang bercampur aduk jadi satu. Malu karena telah mengecewakan tim, takut karena kemampuanku sudah berkurang, dan khawatir karena rekan setimku takkan menerimaku lagi.

Aku membuka pintu gym pelan. Seluruh mata langsung menatapku dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

“Midorima-kun?” tanya Kuroko.

“Akhirnya kau datang juga, Midorimacchiii~!” Kise langsung menghujaniku dengan pelukan mautnya.

“Ki-Kise! Sesakkk!” aku kesulitan bernafas akibat dipeluk oleh Kise.

“Hentikan, Kise.” Sahut Aomine dari belakang. “Kau bisa membuatnya mati.”

 _“Mou, Aominecchi hidoi-ssu.”_ Kise langsung ngambek.

“Selamat datang kembali, Midorima.” Akashi menyambutku dengan hangat. Air mataku menetes, tak menyangka bahwa mereka masih menerimaku. Perasaan malu, takut, dan khawatir yang memenuhi hatiku langsung lenyap ditelan oleh kegembiraan.

****

BRANG!

Lagi-lagi tembakan _three point_ ku meleset. Padahal, sebelumnya tak pernah meleset. _Apakah ini efek karena tak pernah berlatih lagi?_

 _“Shoot_ mu payah, Midorima.” Kata Aomine yang sedang asyik men _dribble_ bola. “Apakah ini efek karena kalah dari SMP Kamata Barat?”

“Bu-bukan begitu, nanodayo!” aku tetap mempertahankan sifat tsundereku.

“Itu benar, Midorima.” Sahut Akashi. “Sepertinya kau harus berlatih lagi.”

Aku hanya tertunduk mendengarnya. Mereka benar, _shoot_ ku memang payah. Sepertinya aku harus mencari lapangan _streetball_ sepulang sekolah nanti.

****

 _“Otsukaresama deshita!”_ terdengar teriakan disertai tepuk tangan tanda latihan telah berakhir. Aku segera ke ruang ganti dan mengganti kaos oblongku menjadi seragam Teiko.

“Kise, bisakah kau menemaniku ke lapangan _streetball?”_ tanyaku.

“Oh, boleh saja. Kebetulan jadwal pemotretanku sedang kosong-ssu.” Jawab Kise sambil membereskan pakaiannya. “Tumben minta ditemani. Nggak kayak biasanya.”

“Aku hanya ingin berlatih saja. Bukan berarti aku ingin minta diajari olehmu, nanodayo.”

Kise hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. “Ayo!”

****

TRANG! BUK!

“Midorimacchiii! Tembakanmu meleset lagi-ssu!” suara cempreng Kise kembali memenuhi gendang telingaku.

“Berisik, Kise! Aku baru mencoba!” teriakku tak kalah keras.

“Baru mencoba apanya? Kau sudah meleset sejak tadi,” sahut Kise sambil berjalan ke arahku. “Sepertinya kau harus banyak berlatih.”

Aku hanya terdiam sementara Kise langsung men _dribble_ bola basket yang ia bawa dan menembaknya dari arah tengah lapangan. Bola oranye itu mendarat mulus ke dalam ring.

“Yosha! Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi gurumu!” seru Kise sambil mengacungkan jempol.

“Kau yakin?” aku mengerutkan kening.

“Ya. Sekalian mempertajam skill kita-ssu.”

Sejak itulah, aku selalu bermain di lapangan _streetball_ sepulang sekolah. Bersama Kise tentunya.

****

“Midorimachi, kosongkan semua pikiranmu ketika sedang berada di depan ring!” seru Kise dari tepi lapangan. “Itu penting, supaya _shootmu_ bisa masuk!”

Aku mengangguk sambil menghilangkan semua pikiran yang membebani otakku. Aku mencoba fokus ke arah ring. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku kembali men _shoot_ bola dan yahh... lagi-lagi mental di ujung ring.

“Kau menembakkan bolanya kurang kuat-ssu!” suara cempreng itu kembali bergema di lapangan sepi ini. “Coba kau tahan bola dengan satu tangan selama 15 detik, lalu tembak!”

Aku hanya mendengus pelan sambil menahan bola basket dengan tangan kiriku sambil menghitung waktu dalam hati.

’15...’ batinku akhirnya. Kulemparkan benda bundar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ring dengan sangat mulus.

“Oke, latihan cukup!” Kise mengakhiri latihan kami hari ini. “Hari sudah hampir malam. Sampai jumpa besok lagi, Midorimacchi!”

Aku dan Kise langsung membereskan tas masing-masing dan meninggalkan lapangan yang menjadi saksi bisu latihanku di luar gym bersama seorang model remaja terkenal.

****

“Midorimacchi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.” Kise membuka pembicaraan di antara keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

“Apa itu, nanodayo?” sahutku.

“Kenapa kau kecewa sampai tak mau latihan karena kalah dari SMP Kamata Barat?” tanya Kise.

“Bisakah kau tak menanyakannya berulang-ulang, _Baka_ Kise?!” seruku kesal. “Aku kecewa karena SMP kita dipermalukan oleh SMP Kamata Barat! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku ketika mendengar makian orang-orang tentang Teiko? Jika kau yang merasakannya, kau juga pasti sepertiku!”

Aku langsung menangis akibat kekecewaan yang sangat menusuk hatiku. Kise yang mendengarkan tangisanku hanya bisa mematung. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa kutangkap dengan indera pendengaranku.

“Aku... juga kecewa...”

“Kise... kau bilang apa tadi?” aku tercekat dengan kalimat Kise barusan. “Kau juga kecewa?”

“Ya. Aku juga kecewa sampai menangis di rumah.” Jawab Kise. “Namun, Ibuku berkata kepadaku bahwa kita harus bisa menerima kenyataan karena menang kalah itu biasa. Jika menang, jangan sombong. Jika kalah, kita harus menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Anggap saja itu sebagai pemacu agar kita berlatih lebih giat.”

Aku terdiam. Kise ada benarnya juga. Di permainan, menang kalah itu biasa. Jika aku terpuruk terus, kapan bangkitnya? Dan kapan aku akan terus terombang-ambing di khayalan yang kuciptakan sendiri? Sepertinya aku baru saja keluar dari khayalan gelapku dan itu semua berkat Kise yang membuka pintu keluarnya melalui kata-katanya.

****

**_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._ **

“120-89! Pemenangnya adalah SMP Teiko! Beri hormat!”

“Terima kasih banyak!”

Kedua tim langsung berjalan ke bangku masing-masing. Aku langsung menepuk pundak Kise yang sedang mengelap wajahnya yang bermandikan keringat.

“Kise, terima kasih karena perkataanmu waktu itu.” Kataku. “Berkat itu, aku merasa bahwa kekalahan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut disesali, tetapi justru dapat menjadi cambuk bagi kita untuk berlatih lebih giat.”

“Tentu saja-ssu!” balas Kise dengan senyum lebar. “Ayo kita ke ruang ganti!”

****

Tim reguler SMP Teiko langsung membubarkan diri begitu pelatih Sanada selesai memberikan pengarahan. Hanya Aku dan Kise yang masih tinggal karena aku harus men _tapping_ jari-jariku dulu, sementara Kise menungguiku di luar. Dia ingin pulang bersamaku, begitu jawabannya ketika aku menanyakan kenapa dia masih di sini.

“Kau sudah selesai?” tanya Kise begitu melihatku keluar dari ruang ganti.

“Ya.” jawabku. “Ayo kita pulang.”

“Eh, tunggu dulu-ssu!” aku langsung berhenti melangkah karena mendengar seruan Kise.

“Apalagi, nanodayo?” aku terheran.

“Mau mendengarkan lagu?” tawarnya sambil memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinga kiriku. Lalu memasangkan sisi lainnya di telinga kanannya.

Kise langsung mengklik tombol _play_ di ponselnya dan terdengarlah sebuah lagu yang sedikit asing di telingaku.

“Lagu apa ini, Kise?” dahiku sedikit berkerut.

“Kalafina - progressive-ssu.” Jawab Kise. “Aku ingin mendengarkannya bersamamu karena lagu ini sesuai dengan cerita kita beberapa waktu yang lalu. Cerita tentang seseorang yang kehilangan dunianya namun dapat menemukannya kembali.”

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Perlahan, kunikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh Kise. Lagu yang bergenre pop tetapi sedikit bercampur rock dan disko, sesekali terdengar lirik bahasa Latin yang cukup khas. Sedikit aneh memang, tetapi sarat makna.

Aku memang kehilangan duniaku kemarin, namun sesosok malaikat datang menolongku dan berhasil membuatku menemukan duniaku kembali. Bahkan, ia memberikan warna-warna yang indah di dunia baruku.

Dan... malaikat penolong itu adalah sahabatku sendiri, Kise Ryouta.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yatta, fanfic MidoKise yang Yukira rintis selesai juga-ssu! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kalafina – progressive yang Yukira kembangkan sendiri plotnya. Kebetulan itu lagu favorit Yukira. Menurut Yukira, lagu yang cocok banget jadi inspirasi fanfic selain lagu Kanayan itu lagunya Kalafina-ssu! Alasannya, karena lagu-lagu Kalafina sarat akan makna.
> 
> Pada intinya, progressive itu bercerita tentang seseorang yang terpuruk yang secara perlahan bangkit kembali dan berhasil mencapai kemajuan. (Progressive itu berarti kemajuan) 
> 
> Mind to RnR?
> 
> Jaa nee~!
> 
> Yukira Kamishiro.


End file.
